Rainy Day Romance
by Leina
Summary: Rainy days are dark and wet. However, when you're with your best friend and your crush, they aren't so bad after all. Michi and Sorato [Discontinued]
1. Rainy Day Romance: Chapter 1

Hey guys

Hey guys! It's Leina here!! I FINALLY got a fic up!! YEEESS!! Okay, and this one is gooood!! Well, I like it a lot!! Its Sorato and Michi! Its very cute though ^^ Anyway, plz r/r, thanx!

Rainy Day Romance: Chapter 1

It was a regular day in Odaiba. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and there were kids in the park, including my friends and myself. 

Oh I'm sorry! I haven't given myself a proper introduction. My name's Mimi Tachikawa, and I'm 15! I lived in Odaiba a while back when I was younger, but then I moved to America. I missed my friends SOO much (especially Tai)!! So, I convinced my parents to move back! YAAAA!! 

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes…well, there were a lotta lil' kids at the park. I suppose you can say that I like acting like a kid sometimes too since I was there as well...NNYYAAA! And anyway, I wasn't the ONLY older kid there. I was hanging out with my 3 bestest and greatest friends in the world! Sora, Matt, and...and…*getting short of breath*…Tai. Even though we were best friends, our relationships were still kinda weird. You see, Sora and I were best friends. Matt and Tai were best friends. Sora had a crush on Matt and I had a crush on Tai (NO DUH!). Both of us never had the guts to tell them, and they never admitted on liking anyone. I suppose that those two boneheads could've been lying, but Sora and I just left it at that because we were afraid of finding out that they liked some other people. Our relationships were weird, eh? Oh well! We were all still bestest friends anyway. We didn't know it then, but there was something up ahead of us. IT all started when it began to rain… 

_ _

_Ah! Thunder! _I thought. 

"Tai! Tai!" yelled Matt. "Gimme that hat! My hair's gonna get screwed!"

"But wouldn't putting a hat on your head screw up your hair too?" questioned Sora.

"Well at least it'll still be dry," answered Matt. 

"Hey guys!" I yelled, "come over to my place! It's not too far from this park. You guys can stay over till this storm lets up. VITE guys! It's raining harder!"

The four of us were running through the rain like crazed chickens that just got their heads chopped off. I think Matt was the fastest chicken, and I think he was the loudest too! 

ALL the way to my house, all you heard was, "Ah! Ah! My hair!!"

I mean, he was wearing a hat! Why in the world was he complaining? Matt's crazy, but he is hot. I guess that's why Sora liked him. Sora had a thing for hotties. Not to mention that he was a rock star that had tons of girls ALL OVER him, literally (namely, Jun)! Me? I had a thing for cuties! I used to like Matt a while back, but Tai was just SOOO cute!

"Ahem," I said as we walked into my house, "Wipe your feet guys!"

"Sorry," Tai said shyly as he did a puppy dog face. My gosh! That boy was such a sweety!

"Excuse me," said Sora, "I have a problem, I'm drenched!"

"Me too," said Matt. 

"And me!" added Tai. 

"I'll be right back," I said. I ran up to my room and grabbed 3 louset-shirts and three pairs of track pants. 

Surprising, don't you think? Me, Mimi Tachikawa, actually had track clothing in her wardrobe. Well it's not MY fault that I had gym that year. It's even more surprising that it wasn't pink! Mainly because it wasn't exactly easy to find pink track clothes. 

"Sora," I began as I handed her my clothes, "change in my room, kay?"

"Sure," she smiled. Sora quickly ran up the stairs to my room.

"Matt, change in the upstairs washroom," I said. 

"Got any gel?" he asked. 

"In my dresser, but knock first because Sora's changing in there," I cautioned. 

"Don't worry," grinned Matt as he went up the stairs.

"Hey!" interrupted Tai, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"No," I replied plainly. "I think I covered everyone important."

"Funny," he said flatly. 

"You know I'm just kidding Tai! Here, you can change in the…uh…" I began to think of a place where he could change. 

"How about here?" he asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I'll change right here, right now!" he smiled as his hand playfully began to tug at his shirt. 

"Tai, Tai, Tai," I sighed, and as much as it hurt me, I then said, "just go change in the spare bedroom."

"Fine," he scoffed, "but you don't know what you're missing."

"Oh I know what I'm missing," I said right away, "not a lot."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" he said sarcastically as he ran up the stairs. Tai was halfway up the stairs, when he suddenly stopped and turned around to face me. "Hold on a sec…" he began suspiciously, "How EXACTLY do **you **know what your missing, hm…?"

I felt my face begin to burn up. He cocked an eyebrow as he smiled at me. It took all my strength to keep from fainting right there.

"Tha-that's not important," I finally sputtered out. "Just go upstairs and change, Kamiya." 

Tai grinned again. 

"Okay, okay. I'll drop this." 

Tai let out a soft laugh as he turned around and disappeared up the stairs. I plopped on the couch and gave a sigh of relief. 

_That was close, _I thought to myself. 

It was actually very true that I did see him…without a shirt on. It was about last month in April. Kari and I were waiting for Tai after his soccer game. All of the guys were already out of the locker room, except for Tai. Kari had a birthday party to go too, but she wanted to congratulate her brother about winning the game before she left. As usual, Tai was taking WAY too long. So, Kari asked me to go in the locker room and congratulate him for her because she had to leave. I asked her why I couldn't just wait outside for him, and she just smiled at me and told me that she thought she was doing me a favour by sending me in there. I blushed slightly realizing that Kari knew that I liked her brother. 

I was still nervous about going into the guys' locker room, but Kari kinda pushed me inside just before she left. As I walked down the hallway leading to the change room, I heard a lock snap open and a locker door open as well. I followed the sound and soon enough, I had a clear view of Tai. Oh my fu-whoops! I won't swear, but he was SOOO DAMN FINE!!! Those abs…uh- oh, I' beginning to feel dizzy just remembering it! Anyway, how in the world could I have faced Tai in the state I was in? It would've been a dead give away if I just walked up to him, started talking to him and passed out! So, I just left.

I sighed and grinned as I stepped back into reality. I would NEVER forget about that day. I sat on the couch thinking about the past as I waited for the gang to come back downstairs. 

Suddenly, I heard someone yell, "Yikes!" and then a door slammed and I heard the thumping of someone running through the hallway.Leaped up the stairs and saw Sora sitting on my bed, who was in TOTAL shock. 

"What happened?" I asked gently. 

"I-I-I s-saw M-M-Matt!" she stuttered.

"So?" I asked

"Ch-changing!" she chocked out.

First, I giggled a bit; then, I began to laugh. The next thing I knew, I was cracking up on the floor, while Sora was yelling at me to stop laughing at her. 

When I finally regained control of myself, I asked, "See anything good?"

Sora's face turned as red as a tomato. 

"He," she began with a grin, "was putting on a shirt."

"Nice abs, huh?" I smirked 

"Well…yaaahhh," she blushed, "and he wasn't wearing any pants either."

"Hm…" I though, "I'd say Matt's the kind of guy who wears boxers, am I right?"

"Tommy Hilfiger boxers," she grinned. 

"You are just TOTALLY insane over hi, aren't you?" I smiled.

Sora didn't say anything, but her face did turn into a tomato again.

"Don't worry," I giggled, "You know I'll keep this secret for you."

"Thanks," she smiled. 

"Hey you two!" yelled Matt, "hurry up!"

"YA!" added Tai, "I'm hungry!!"

The two of them were banging on the door like crazy!! I couldn't tell what was louder, them or the storm! 

"Hold on!" I yelled, "You two can watch TV downstairs. We'll be down in a second."

"Okay!" they both yelled in unison.

The two of them ran down the stairs and instead of watching TV, I think they started wrestling instead! There was a whole lotta noise and movement. The two fo them were yelling, ur should I say howling, like Garurumon!! I have to admit, I was beginning to get scard.

"Uh-oh," I said worriedly, "let's go downstairs…cuz I think they're wrecking my house!!" 

**Finished Chapter one!! MUAHAHA!! What will happen?? What are the guys doing?? I got a lotta stuff planned for this fic and trust me, it'll be good! ^^ So, r/r and thanks for reading! ^^ **


	2. Rainy Day Romance: Chapter 2

YAY

**YAY!! I got chapter 2 up! Okay…I know I said that I'd get it up like two weeks ago, but I swear to you that I did not intend to be getting millions of workloads -_- Anyway, this chapter is kinda longer, but it's still wicked ^_^ So, r/r, thanx! Happy reading! -Leina**

** **

Rainy Day Romance: Chapter 2

We ran downstairs and the two of them were at each other's throats, **literally! **Suddenly, Matt like did this turn or something and the next thing I know, He had Tai in a headlock! It actually looked pretty cool.

"Say uncle! Say uncle!" Yelled Matt.

"In your dreams!" Tai yelled back.

Tai gave Matt a death glare, just as he elbowed him in the stomach (which looked like it hurt a lot). Right away, Matt let go of Tai and held his stomach tightly. 

"Oo…that's **gotta **hurt!" commented Sora.

"DAMN!!" Matt shouted out as he winced.

It looked like the tables have turned and Tai had Matt in a headlock instead. 

"Say it!!" urged Tai.

"Yeah right!" Matt hollered back. 

The two of them were in a middle of a death glare as Tai continued to tighten his grip around Matt's neck. Sora gave me a bit of a worried look and sighed; I did it right back. 

"That's it!" I cut in, "you let him go right now Mr. Taichi Kamiya!"

"Oo..she said your last name," grinned Matt, "You're in trouble."

Tai flashed Matt a "shut up or I'll kill you for real" look and then looked up at me.

"But Mimi…" he said in his most innocent and sweet voice, "he has to say uncle…we guys always play these kind of games."

"Game??" burst out Sora, "It seem like you're actually **killing **him Tai!"

"But-but-but…" stuttered Tai.

"No buts about it young man," I said firmly, "let him go, **now!**"

"No! Wait!" interrupted Matt, "I'm fine! Perfect! Happy! Just great!"

Sora looked over at Matt and frowned. Matt looked just the opposite of what he just said. He looked quite exhausted and his face was **very **red. 

"Oh come on!" he begged, "please? I can beat this loser!"

"Loser???" exclaimed Tai, I'll show you who's the loser when your unconscious!"

"Oh god…" I sighed.

Man! Boys are so stupid, ne? Trying to kill each other is like a game to them! It's "fun"! 

There was this one time when I was hanging out at the beach last summer with Matt and TK. It was a **totally **hot and scorching day. I felt like I'd just melt into a puddle! But you know what was hotter? Matt…oh my gosh, him in swimming boxers is just an **awesome **sight to see! At the time, I did have a crush on him, just in case you were wondering. Which reminds me…I should find that picture I took of him and give it to Sora! Anyway, the guys were just fooling around in the water and I was sun tanning. It was just all quiet and peaceful, when suddenly I could hear the guys yelling their heads off! I got up and looked around. I spotted them kinda far away from the shore; they were like having a death match in water! I can't really explain it, but trust me, it did **not **look like **just **a game. 

There was this one time when Matt ducked TK's head under water for like ever! I was actually afraid that TK might've drowned! Well…it actually ended up being vice versa because Matt was the one who almost drowned. The only good thing about that whole incident was that I got to perform CPR on him! People were like staring from every direction at Matt when he was out. Gosh…come to think of it, it was pretty scary. You know what was even more unbelievable? On the way home, the two of them were laughing about the whole incident! They thought it was funny! My gosh, guys sure have weird ways to have fun and weird senses of humour.

I watched the guys as they continued with their lil death match. 

"Fine, fine," I sighed as I finally gave in, "But, I'm gonna set some ground rules."

"What?" they both asked in unison. 

"Ok," I began, "one, no trying to make each other unconscious. Two, you guys have only 5 minutes-" 

"5 minutes?" they both said at the same time.

"Let me finish," I continued, "You guys have 5 minutes…whoever is left in a headlock loses, okay?"

"Oh…okay," replied Matt.

"Thanks," nodded Tai.

"Oh yeah," I turned to face Sora, "keep and eye on those two and make sure they keep their word and don't **kill **each other. I'll be in the kitchen making pizza if you need me."

"Alright," she agreed.

I ran to the kitchen and began making some pizza. 

"Guys! Dinner!!" I yelled 5 minutes later. Geez! I was beginning to sound like my mom. I just stood there waiting for about 30 seconds, but no one was coming. So, I ran over to the living room to see what those insane friends of mine were up to. As soon as I saw the guys, I just couldn't believe it! I don't know how, but they had **each other **in headlocks!

"Break it up you two! Your five minutes are up! It's a tie!" I hollered at them.

"No way!" they both yelled back at me. 

I began to feel frustration begin to build up inside me. MAN! Why are guys so…so…immature?! And I'm not just talking about Tai and Matt, I'm talking about the whole male race. Even in America, there was this one guy that I'd never forget, Jeff Mitchell.

Jeff was like one of those really hot and popular guys at my school that all the girls liked, but I didn't. He had flaming red hair and green emerald eyes and that body…whoa! So you see, he really was hot and everything, but he had the IQ of a 6 year old, which one of my **major **turn offs. The thing was that he liked me, and I mean **really **liked me. Every single day at school, he would so **something **to try and impress me. All he really did was prove how much a dufuss he was. 

Here's one thing: he gave me a bunch of flowers, which I though was really sweet…until I got this old lady chasing after me after school when I walked by her house! Jeff seemed to have handpicked those flowers from her garden! Oh yeah! He also tried to serenade me with a song. It **sounds **sweet, ne? Well it coulda been…if he just wasn't trying to serenade me while I was in the bathroom!! He also wrote me a love letter. There's nothing wrong with that if you consider it normal to be writing in crayons on bark and spelling beautiful _bootifu_l, pretty _pritee_, sexy _secksee_ and nice _niyse_. He was so dense too…I caught him looking up my skirt **at least 20 times!! **Luckily, he did get better when he found out I was leaving. He acted more sweet and gentleman-like and I actually gave him a hug on my last day at school there.

I watched Matt and Tai as they continued with their little game of trying to suffocate each other. I had to think of a way to break 'em apart because there was a really good chance that, whoever lost, would probably have lost because he didn't have enough air. Suddenly, it hit me! I grabbed Sora and whispered my plan to her. You see, Sora and I got our nails done. Actually, it was my idea and I had to half drag her to the nail salon place; she's not exactly the type of person to get their nails done. My plan was simple; we were going to give the guys a little taste of how cat fights are like. Sora ran up behind Matt and I hopped over to where my baby was.

"1, 2, 3, **now!**" I ordered. 

We both gripped their arms with our long, sharp nails and in they went, deep into their skin! The two of them instantly let go of their headlocks on each other and _tried_ to get Sora and my nails off of them.

"AAHH!!!! AAAHHH!! AAAAHHHH!!! What are you doing to me?!??!?!" yelled Matt.

"Let go!!!!' hollered Tai. "My arm!! My freakin' arm!!!"

Sora and I let go, and the two of them dropped to the floor, yelling in agonizing pain as they held the spot where our nails had been.

"Call an ambulance!" shouted Matt.

"We need the paramedics!" added Tai. 

"You two are such sucky babies," commented Sora as she rolled her eyes.

"I agree," I added, "you two would **die **in a **real **cat fight!"

"You guys don't know how it feels like!" said Matt as he rubbed his arm. 

"Yeah," nodded Tai, "it hurts like hell!"

Sora and I looked at each other and then walked over to the guys. I leaned down beside Tai and Sora was beside Matt. I pulled up my sleeve and Sora did the same. We both pointed at a few dark scars on our arms.

"You see," I grinned, "both of us have been in cat fights and we know **exactly **how the nails feel like."

"And honestly," smiled Sora, "I swear on my life that neither of us have **ever **complained as much as you guys just did" 

The two of them just gave as an ice, cold stare.

"Oh calm down!" said Sora.

"Anyway," I added, "you two probably would've killed each other each other if we didn't do it! That's what you get for not listening to us."

Surprisingly, they didn't chase us or anything, but they did stare at us in a 'I'm gonna kill you' way. And I gotta admit, I was beginning to get a bit scared.

"Just drop it," said Sora.

"C'mon, we'll eat pizza," I offered. 

They continued to stare at us for a few more seconds. Then, they looked over at the kitchen. They looked at each other and nodded. Finally, they got up and headed to where the pizza was. Food, one of the things that guys just **cannot **resist. 

Sora and I giggled about what had just happened, but we stopped just as soon as we heard a smashing kinda sound coming from the kitchen…

** **

**What are they doing in Mimi's kitchen? LoL, well I'll get on the next chapter asap! Hope ya liked it! ^_^ thanx for reading!**


End file.
